primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Kaprosuchus
Kaprosuchus are prehistoric terristrial crocodiles from the Late Cretaceous. To date two Kaprosuchus have appeared in Primeval. In Primeval Episode 4.2 Five years before the ARC was formed, an anomaly opens at a house, letting a baby Kaprosuchus through. Jack's wife whacks it with a golf club and flushes it down the toilet, where it ends up in the sewers and kills a rat. It then starts living at the docks where it kills 30 to 40 homeless people, and the construction workers think it's home is a makeshift home made by a homeless person, and when a worker investigates it, he is dragged away by the creature. When they torch the home, the Kaprosuchus goes out on a rampage, chasing Abby, Connor and Duncan as they get into Matt's car as it scratches it, but it gives up and hops away. It then plops into the water and heads to the docks, where it corners Matt before Becker knocks it out with his EMD. They put in a container, but it wakes up and breaks free, and chases Duncan around the containers. When a soldiers EMD starts to not work, the Kaprosuchus attacks him, throwing him against the container, before shooting a container, and the bullet recocietes to him, kncoking him onto the ground and it kills him. After Connor hides Duncan, the Kaprosuchus chases him, and after encountering Abby, she throws a flare, bringing it to Becker where it leaps from a container at him, but he, Abby, Connor and Matt kill it with their EMDs. ''Watch YouTube Game'' Kaprosuchus appears in the Watch Youtube Game, along with Dromaeosaurus and Future Predators. It takes two hits to kill it, probably a reference to when Abby shoots it in Series 5, shooting it twice before it spirals to a hault, which it does in the game. Eventually the Kaprosuchus, Raptors and Predators become to much and kill You. Episode 5.5 During the Convergence of the Anomalies, an anomaly opened in a car park, and a Kaprosuchus attacked Philip and Connor in a car, flipping it sideways. When Philip leaves Connor for the Kaprosuchus to get him, it attacks the car before Abby arrives, and stares it down, reaving her engine of her car, as it roars at her. It eventually goes for a full frontal attack, but Abby shoots it twice with her EMD out the window, bringing it to a spiraling hault infront of her car. It is unknown if it survived or not, but it probably did, as two EMD shots from a pistol would not kill it. And if it did survive, it is unknown where it would be contained. It may not be at the ARC's Menagerie because it would kill the Dracorex and other creatures, so it is likely that it is currently contained at the Creature Prison, because returning it would be difficult when there was so many anomalies. It is possibly the creature Becker was shooting at at the staircases, since it would make since because it sounded like it, but it is unknown. Trivia *This is the second crocodile to appear in the TV series, and the second terrestrial crocodile to appear, as the Pristichampsus also lived primarly on land. *This is the second creature to come through an anomaly before the ARC was founded, along with the Smilodon. Gallery Kaprosuchus_1.png Kaprosuchus_2.png Kaprosuchus_3.png Kaprosuchus_4.png Kaprosuchus_5.png Kaprosuchus_6.png Kaprosuchus_7.png Kaprosuchus_8.png Kaprosuchus_9.png Kaprosuchus_10.png Kaprosuchus_11.png Kaprosuchus_12.png Kaprosuchus_13.png Kaprosuchus_14.png Kaprosuchus_15.png Kaprosuchus_16.png Kaprosuchus_17.png Kaprosuchus_18.png Kaprosuchus_19.png Kaprosuchus_20.png Kaprosuchus_21.png Kaprosuchus_22.png Kaprosuchus_23.png Kaprosuchus_24.png Kaprosuchus_25.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_1.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_2.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_3.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_4.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_5.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_6.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_7.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_8.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_9.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_10.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_11.png Kaprosuchus_Series5_12.png Category:Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures